Moon Cycles
The Moon Cycles are a progression mechanic in Bloodborne. Description Moon Cycles are a visual marker of progression in the story of Bloodborne. They are triggered upon interacting with something in the game that changes the perception of the Hunter. However, this perception is also passed on to the entire world surrounding him. And the characters in the world will react accordingly. Cycles Sunset *'1st Cycle' ** Starting cycle when player begins the game. ** Visually, it is still yet to be night, the sun is setting, the sky is orange in color. Nightfall * 2nd Cycle ** Triggered by inspecting the skull of Laurence in the Grand Cathedral, after defeating Vicar Amelia. ** Church Giants in Cathedral Ward fall asleep. They will only notice players if they make too much noise. Blood Moon * Final Cycle ** Triggered by approaching the Woman in Bride's Dress, after defeating Rom, the Vacuous Spider. ** The lamp in Hypogean Gaol will become unavailable. The chants in the place will also be silenced. ** The Kidnappers in Cathedral Ward and Yahar'gul, Unseen Village are killed off. ** Most Yharnamites will succumb to either madness or the beast scourge, and thus become unavailable to interact with, either making grunting noises or mad ravings. *** Arianna and Sister Adella will stop providing their blood. *** The Lonely Old Dear will think that the Hunter is her son/daughter. Notes * Players should rescue all rescuable NPCs before the Blood Moon rises. If the player fails to do this, the NPC will become unavailable for the rest of the game. *Few places ingame are actually affected by the Blood Moon. It seems only Central Yharnam, Cathedral Ward, and Yahar'gul, Unseen Village are visibly under the Blood Moon. * Few places ingame are completely unaffected by the Moon Cycles: Hunter's Nightmare, Fishing Hamlet, Nightmare Frontier, Nightmare of Mensis. These places are different layers of the dream and thus are unaffacted by the moon cycles of the waking world. Trivia * The Moon phase in Hunter's Dream is not affected by the Moon phase in the waking world. The Blood Moon in Hunter's Dream rises when the Moon Presence descends. After it leaves, the moon becomes normal again. Gallery Sunset Sunset CentralYharnam.png Bloodborne_20150320011248.jpg Church Servant Bloodborne 222.png Nightfall bloodborne_20150406172022_by_realghostvids-d938tkl.jpg|The Moon above Moonside Lake Ending 1 Bloodborne Moon.png|The Moon in Hunter's Dream 52fc78b19541661873c78897cc09794780b9cfe9e5d45c62a6d97cef888c8d85.jpg Night Fall №2.png Night Fall №1.png Cathedral Ward from Forbidden Woods view.jpg|the moon in Forbidden Woods Blood Moon bsrmnl.jpg Bloodmoon Cathedral Ward.png BloodMoon.jpg|When the red moon hangs low, the sky is as pale as a body drained of blood. Paleblood The One Reborn Moon.jpg|The Ritual to summon The One Reborn Moon presence.gif|"When the Great One descends, the red moon hang low"- Moon Presence decends and change the moon phase in Hunter's Dream BloodMoon In Hunter Dream.jpg|After confronting the Moon Presence, the Blood Moon will rise in Hunter's Dream Blood Moon №1.png RCO025.jpg|The Blood Moon depicted in Bloodborne: The Healing Thirst Infected Moon The moon in Hunter's Nightmare and Fishing Hamlet is different from the moon in Yharnam, it resembles an infected retina. After slaying the Orphan of Kos, and freeing it from the Nightmare, the Infected Moon will be completely gone for the rest of the game. Bloodborne™ 20151124090327.jpg The Moon in fishing Hamlet.png Nightmare_Church_(moon).jpg Category:Gameplay Mechanics